


Padfoot and Moony

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: High School, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Marauders, Porn With Plot, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius interrupts Remus to spend some quality time with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padfoot and Moony

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two works of fan art by Aoede that I can no longer find anywhere on the internet - the first was untitled but featured Remus playing the violin and Sirius pressing against him from behind, and the second was titled Warm Me Up.

Sirius quietly approached his lover from behind and the sound from Remus's viola drowned out any lack of stealth. Quickly, he grabbed Remus by the hips, causing the viola to squeak as Remus jumped. "Come on, Moony, you've practiced enough for now, haven't you?" he nearly growled into Remus's ear.

Feeling his cheeks flush a little, he cleared his throat and responded "I... I suppose I have." His eyes narrowed slyly as he felt Sirius push up against him. "I see. Well, in that case I think I've solidly done enough for now."

Sirius grinned as Remus broke away from him to carefully set the viola and bow back in the case. The second it was down Remus whirled around, put one foot in front of the other and then dashed toward Sirius. The game lasted all of 50 feet before Sirius realized exactly how wrong it was for him to be the hunted. He stopped dead in his tracks and, feeling impending danger, so did Remus. With a swift turn Sirius growled at his partner. Remus caught on instantly and darted away, leading his Padfoot on a chase through the room and out into the halls of Hogwarts. Eventually, after dodging people and corners and taking one of the longest routes to Gryffindor, the chase ended in their dorm room. Remus jumped on the bed and playfully yelled "Safe! I call this safe!"

  
"You're never safe from me, Moony!" Sirius, grinning and panting, jumped on as well and pushed Remus onto his back. The two of them smiled at each other, both catching their breath. Within moments Sirius leaned down and kissed the other boy. Remus did not resist, but gave in as easily and passionately as he had been for many months. Ever eager for contact, Sirius began to loosen his belt and remove his pants just barely after their lips had touched for the first time. Remus felt his heart pounding again, nerves of what came next becoming apparent, but he swiftly brought his hand down, wrapping it around his boyfriend's newly exposed flesh. Without missing a beat, Sirius began to work on getting Remus's pants off. Their lips hardly broke contact.

  
Once they were both nude from the waist down, Sirius let his lips wander - over Remus's ear, his neck, down to the small bit of chest he could access with the shirt and tie still on. The werewolf's small, quiet groans made Sirius all the more eager. When he got as low as the buttoned shirt would let him, he stopped and looked Remus in the eyes.

  
"Take it off for me?" His voice was like honey, a sweet trap.

  
Remus became quiet and solemn, his smile completely fading as his brow furrowed lightly. "Padfoot... I don't..." his voice was reluctant.

  
Sirius looked toward the door. "Colloportus," his voice had force behind it, and his talent was sufficient to let that spell work without his wand. "You know Potter and Pettigrew won't come in if they need to use an Alohamora. It'll be just you and me, I promise."

  
"I don't know, Sirius... what if James is feeling vindictive for when you walked in on him and Lily?"

  
Sirius smirked when he remembered that moment but quickly shook the memory out. "So, you're more worried about him seeing you bare chested than with me inside of you?"

  
This time he was right, but Remus just sighed.

  
"Please?" Sirius gave his best charming smile. It worked. It always worked.

  
Remus undid his tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Helping him out of it, Sirius drank in his partner's total nudity. To him, the scars were beautiful, but he knew his Moony may never realize that.  
Sirius positioned himself between Remus's legs and showered the other boy with kisses and occasional nips, from lips to neck to chest to hips. Remus relaxed and bathed in the affection and total acceptance. As his self-awareness dropped, his vocal responses grew louder and more frequent.

  
Eventually Sirius's lips found their way back up to Remus's and after several passionate, almost needy kisses and a very important, whispered spell casting, Sirius began to slide into his boyfriend. Remus whined a little and worked to adjust - despite how insatiable Sirius was, they didn't do this often. He directed Sirius with small cues, always using their group's pet name for him, but it was in the slight tonal variations that Sirius got his directions, not the words.

  
Once Remus had fully adjusted and relaxed into the mattress below him, they both allowed instinct to take over. Remus was loud - loud enough that it brought Sirius to his senses enough to cast Muffliato. His cries were not ambiguous - they were of sheer pleasure, and they almost always included the name "Padfoot". Sirius grunted and growled as Remus's claws dug into his back and scratched down his arms. He kept his head low so that his boyfriend could clearly hear what an animal he was when they were together. Occasionally he used what humanity he had left in this passionate, primal state to respond with his lover's name and teasing phrases about whether or not Moony could handle it, and if he was going to be a good boy and splatter their stomachs with his come. Remus could not respond verbally, his cognizance was far too gone for that. Instead, he would push down against his Padfoot with more and more vigor.

  
As Sirius felt himself growing close to climax he slowed down and stroked Remus, making sure that he was not neglected. From the sounds he got back, it was obvious Remus would not need much more. Using both of his hands to grip the back of Remus's head and hair, he picked up the pace again. It was fast and hard and erratic and it drove Remus crazy.

  
"That's good, Moony," he growled. "Do you want it? Do you want me to fill you up?"

  
Remus just nodded desperately, too flustered and passionate and out of breath to give him any more intelligible of a response. He tangled his hands in the other's hair, tugging and scratching at his scalp. Sirius thrust as deeply as he could manage, pushing their abdomens together as he moved in and out of Remus a few more times. Finally, gave Moony all he had been so desperate for. Entirely overwhelmed, the new sensation set him off and he did indeed make a mess all over both of their stomachs.

  
After giving both of them a moment to relax, Sirius pulled out and fell beside his boyfriend. Remus, the more tidy and responsible of them, conjured a towel and they cleaned themselves up. After begrudgingly making himself 'not too sticky to even properly cuddle', he embraced Remus from behind. They basked in the still intense feelings running through them and were quiet for a while. Sirius nuzzled the back of Remus's neck and whispered a very gentle "I love you, Moony," into his ear.

  
"I love you too, Padfoot." Remus smiled and fell into total relaxation.

  
"So..." Sirius grinned. "You wanna go again?"


End file.
